What if NBCUniversal bought Viacom?
You know how Disney has Disney Channel, Warner Bros. has Cartoon Network, Paramount has Nickelodeon and Universal has... Universal Kids? What if instead of coming up with Universal Kids, it decided to get greedy and shit and decides to buy Viacom like how Disney bought Fox? History Changes *Comcast would actually buy Viacom (now ViacomCBS) as a whole, with its logo caption being either "a Comcast company" or "a division of ViacomNBCUniversal". **Viacom would be merged with NBCUniversal and renamed to ViacomNBCUniversal. **The same would happen with Paramount as it becomes captioned as that too. **However, due to regulatory concerns, CBS and its 50% stake on The CW would not be acquired, since Comcast already owns NBC and Spanish-speaking Telemundo. ***selling the movie rights of Star Trek to CBS or Paramount acquiring back the TV rights for Star Trek from CBS *The deal would allow Paramount to get back its pre-1948 film catalog, which was acquired by MCA in 1955 and integrated into Universal's catalog after its acquisition in 1958. *Woody Woodpecker, the Minions, and Shrek would probably have to "share the house" with SpongeBob SquarePants. *Universal Kids would likely close down and be merged into Nickelodeon. *Paramount Network would suffer a similar fate and be merged into USA Network, a channel which Paramount held a stake on from 1982 until 1996, although some programs might move to either MTV, Syfy, Bravo, E! or Oxygen as well. **Lip Sync Battle to USA, E! or MTV **Cops to USA, Oxygen or NBC **Bellator to USA, NBCSN or MTV *Logo into Bravo *most of MTV and VH1's reality content to Bravo and E! *WWE shows on USA or move them to MTV *Sajoedri and others to Comedy Central or keep them on USA *airing some sports events when NBC or NBCSN are busy *Either Penguins of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, and Monsters vs. Aliens would be revived and they'll continue making Nicktoons based on DreamWorks films or simply add reruns for them. *There would be Nickelodeon attractions in Universal Studios. *It would end up buying rights for TMNT, Garfield and ROBLOX. *Because of this, Universal would buy Terrytoons, though it is very likely that Terrytoons and Woody Woodpecker would NOT merge. *While the 1991-1994 Doug series will be bought, Disney would keep the rights for the 1996-1999 series, including Doug's 1st Movie. Divisions ViacomNBCUniversal Film and Entertainment Universal Studios *Universal Animation Studios *Focus Features **Gramercy Pictures *Amblin Partners (minority) **Amblin Entertainment **DreamWorks Pictures **Amblin Television *DreamWorks Animation **DreamWorks Classics **Big Idea Entertainment **Bullwinkle Studios **Harvey Entertainment *Illumination Entertainment **Illumination Mac Gruff *Worldwide Animation Paramount Pictures *Paramount Animation *Paramount Players **MTV Films **Nickelodeon Movies **Comedy Central Films **BET Films ViacomNBCUniversal Telemundo Enterprises *Telemundo *Universo *MTV Tr3s *TeleXitos *Telemundo Studios *Telemundo Internacional ViacomNBCUniversal Content Studios *Universal Television **Universal Television Alternative Studio **DreamWorks Animation Television *Universal Content Productions *Paramount Television **MTV Production Development **Nickelodeon Productions **Comedy Central Productions ViacomNBCUniversal Broadcast, Cable, Sports and News *NBC *ViacomNBCUniversal Television Distribution ViacomNBCUniversal News Group *NBC News *MSNBC *CNBC *Euronews (25%) NBC Sports Group *NBC Sports *Telemundo Deportes *NBCSN *NBC Sports Regional Networks *Golf Channel *NBC Sports Radio ViacomNBCUniversal Owned TV Stations *NBC Owned Television Stations *Telemundo Station Group ViacomNBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group ViacomNBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Network *USA Network *Comedy Central *Syfy *TV Land ViacomNBCUniversal Cable Lifestyle Network Group *Bravo *E! *Oxygen ViacomNBCUniversal Cable Music Group *MTV **MTV2 **MTV Classic **MTV Live **MTVU *VH1 *CMT **CMT Music ViacomNBCUniversal Cable Nickelodeon Group *Nickelodeon *Nick Jr. **Noggin *Nicktoons *TeenNick *NickMusic ViacomNBCUniversal Cable BET Networks *BET *BET Gospel *BET Her *BET Hip-Hop *BET Jams *BET Soul *BET+ Shows Universal Television *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2002) Paramount Television Universal Content Productions *Sajoedri, USA (2017-present) *The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials (2018-present) *I Love Luke (2019-present) MTV Production Development *Beavis and Butt-Head (1993-1997; 2011) *Daria (1997-2002) Nickelodeon Productions *Doug (1991-1994) *Rugrats (1991-2004) *Ren and Stimpy (1991-1995) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996) *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (1994-1997) *Hey Arnold! (1996-2004) *The Angry Beavers (1997-2001) *CatDog (1998-2005) *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) *Rocket Power (1999-2004) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (1999-2003; 2018) *As Told By Ginger (2000-2006) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-2017) *Invader Zim (2001-2006) *ChalkZone (2002-2008) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) *All Grown Up! (2003-2008) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2009) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) *Catscratch (2005-2007) *The X's (2005-2006) *Kappa Mikey (2006-2008) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) *Gatopardos the Cheetah (2007-2012; 2019) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007-2009) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) *The Mighty B! (2008-2011) *Fuckboy and Cum-Cum (2009-2014) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2015) *Planet Shit: A Disgrace to Jimmy Neutron (2010-2013) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-2017) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) *Shitjay and Cock (2013-2016) *Bitchwinners (2014-2016) *Harvey Beaks (2015-2017) *Piss Gay Bastard Cocksucker (2015-2018) *The Loud House/The Casagrandes (2016-present; 2019-present) *Flytrap: Savior of All (2017-present) *ROBLOX: The Series/Knights of RedCliff: The Series (2017-present; 2019-present) *Occhi Rossi (2017-present) *The Misadventures of Kink Douchebag (2018) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018-present) *The Miserable Adventures of Riley (2018-present) *Holiday Forces (2019-present) *The Good Guys (2019-present) *Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures (2019-present) *Toby (TV Series) (2019-present) *It's Pony (2020-present) *Adventures of Wonder Park (2020?) *Glitch Techs (2020) *Untitled Garfield series (2020?) DreamWorks Animation Television *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness/Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2011-2016; 2018-present) *DreamWorks Dragons (2012-2018) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) *Turbo Fast (2013-2016) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2018) *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (2015-2017) *Dawn of the Croods (2015-2017) *Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016-2018) *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (2018-present) *The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018-present) *The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018-present) *She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018-present) Comedy Central Productions *Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist (1995-2002) *South Park (1997-present) *Kid Notorious (2003) *Shorties Watchin' Shorties (2004) *Drawn Together (2004-2007) *Freak Show (2006) *Lil' Bush (2007-2008) *Ugly Americans (2010-2012) *Brickleberry (2012-2015) *TripTank (2014-2016) *The Urban Face Paints (2015-present) *Moonbeam City (2015) *Legends of Chamberlain Heights (2016-2017) *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) Category:Theories Category:Universal Category:Nickelodeon